


Christmas Eve

by saye0036



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types, James Bond/M-Works
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Funny Hats, Older Woman/Younger Man, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 06:45:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2841812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saye0036/pseuds/saye0036
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mistletoe and Christmas eve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Eve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [detectivecaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/detectivecaz/gifts).



"Happy Christmas eve M."

"Bah humbug."

Bond walks across her office and plops down into the chair in front of her desk.

"You haven't said anything about my hat?"

Bond is wearing a pointed green elf hat with some sprigs of mistletoe sewn onto the point that hangs over his oh so amused face.

"I always knew you were an annoying elf...do you plan on sitting in my office all day watching over me like one of those holiday elf toys that spy on all the children to ensure good behaviour?"

"I hadn't thought of that but perhaps **I am, the spy elf on M's shelf**."

"Really Bond, there are likely some drunk women down at the staff party, and some of them you may not even have slept with yet...just think...It's Christmas and you can unwrap a new one."

"I do have plans something like that M but what I really want for Christmas is to make you kiss me...then perhaps dinner?"

"Bond...don't you have a young secretary to pester?"

"No you were the only one on my naughty list tonight M and I know how you are about traditions….I thought the mistletoe on my hat was a good indication of what I want for Christmas."

"How many times have you used that line today Bond?"

"M...you do me an injustice...you are the only one."

"Pfft...I would be a fool to believe that."

"You and I both know you are not a fool."

M stands and moves around the desk with a suddenly predatory gaze. Rather than continuously protest his flirtative advances, M will scare the insolent man into stopping these futile gestures.

The sudden change in M's demeanor as she comes around her desk towards him make him stand up out of the chair and smile. Perhaps he will get that kiss he wanted after all.

M stands in front of Bond with her arms crossed under her chest and she tilts her head up towards him.

Bond looks confused. "M? What…"

"Kiss me then...I don't have all day...come on let's see what you've got?"

For a moment Bond is too confused to do anything more than stare down at her lovely face but James Bond is never one to ignore a oppertunity.

Bond kisses her...locking his hand around her head holding it in place, as his tongue parts her lips.

Despite M's desire to fluster and tease the man, it seem in this moment like she is the one who is the fool.

How could she not have done this sooner? M moans into his mouth as one of his arms snakes around her waist pulling her body flush against his.

This is the best present Bond could ever ask for...the woman he has admired for years willingly kissing him back in her office...he cannot even count the amount of times he has fantasized about this very scenario.

M's arms are on his biceps and her nails begin to dig into him...turning him on even more.

M feels Bond becoming aroused against her body. She has not felt this way in a very long time and her body betrays her as her knees begin to weaken but James holds her up and continues the stimulating assault of her mouth.

They do battle on a playing ground that M never could have imagine he wanted with her. However, power plays in her office are likely his motivation.

Bond is just seeing if he could kiss her and damn it all...right now he bloody well can!

Bond does not want to stop...if he does the spell will end and she will push him away. James suddenly lifts her off her feet and carries her over to the sofa sitting her across his lap not allowing his kiss to end until she pushes away breathless.

Bond peppers her neck with kisses. "M...I never thought you would ever let me...I am so happy right now I could burst. I think it is time for me to come clean...M I love you and have for as long as I've known you and before you object...Vesper was barely a shadow of what I feel for you."

"I never thought you would ever...I am far too old for you Bond."

"James...call me James...M will you come to dinner with me?"

James looks so concerned as she looks down into his face, worried that she will deny him.

M caresses his face…"oh dear boy...I think that would be lovely."

M climbs off his lap and pulls off his elf hat with the mistletoe attached.

"M...my hat."

"I don't want anyone else helping themselves to my Christmas present."

James smile is brighter than the christmas lights on the large tree down stairs at the Christmas party.

"If that is the case M...I think we should get take away and I will make sure you make it home safe and sound."

"Oh you do, do you? Well I do think I may have trouble on my own tonight...I think I will need your assistance carrying my present into my flat...by last medical I think my gift weighs around 16 stone."

"I think the present will carry you into your flat...afterall you are the biggest gift I could have hoped for M."

M smacks his arm as he pulls her into another searing kiss. "I don't mean your size...I mean the effect you have on my heart and soul my love."

"I still have trouble understanding what you see in me...you could walk into a store of supermodels and have them all."

"M...none of them could understand me as you do...don't ever doubt that."

"I promise, even if preposterous and difficult...I will try to understand this...this whatever this is. Now grab me my coat and I will let Tanner know I am off before this sudden Christmas spirit fails me."

Bond grabs M's coat and bag as Tanner just happens to enter the office...M looks surprised as the two of the never heard a knock.

"M...Bond...Merry Christmas...are the two of you going to join the party downstairs...it is a blast so far."

Tanner sloshes his drink as he slurs their names. M is surprised and smiles at him.

"Tanner I am about to leave...you go and enjoy the party and wish everyone a merry Christmas for me."

Bond smiles at Tanner. "I will bring her by to see everyone after all it is Christmas eve M."

M pieces him with her gaze. "Fine but you are not getting your hat back elf."

Tanner laughs at the hat in M's hand. "M may I?"

M gives the elf hat to Tanner, who places it on M's head suddenly, he bends down to kiss her.

To say she is shocked is an understatement but none the more so when he pulls her to him in a passionate embrace. Tanner's body is suddenly ripped away from hers by a very angry looking 007.

"Tanner! Bond!"

"So….sorry M...always wanted to kiss you...I…give a bloke a break Bond."

"Not your present Tanner...I don't share M with others."

Bond holds him away from her as she removes the elf hat and Bond takes it from her with a frown.

"I never thought that this hat could work against me like that."

M winks at him. "Tanner...I think you have had too much holiday cheer."

"Sorry M...I'm full of liquid courage...I...think you...most beautiful...woman...no disrespect...intended."

M smiles at her chief of staff and hooks her arm through his as she guides him smiling from the office leaving a very upset agent to follow them down to the party.

Bond M and Tanner go downstairs to the main foyer to see all the remaining staff drinking punch and dancing around a decorated tree.

M moves about and shakes hands with many of the revellers and even gives a voluntary kiss to Q. Bond stands rigid beside her as some sort of guard against any further invasions of her personal space. Bond is sure to keep Tanner in his sights at all time.

When M kisses Q she hears a low groan escape Bond's mouth. He is fidgeting and impatiently waiting to take her home...to continue what they began in her office.

As the two of them move to the garage Bond hooks her arm through hers.

"M what do you want to eat?"

"I think I would just like to go home Bond...I have food there that is easily heated up."

"Fantastic idea M...I can think of many things that will heat up once we get to your flat M."

"Good...because I am decidedly awake after that invigorating kiss from Tanner."

"M...don't tease."

"Not use to it eh Bond?"

"I was sure you liked mine better."

"Well I did but Tanner...he is surprisingly good and the poor man was three sheets to the wind, just imagine what he could manage when sober."

"M...you...could you stop...why now? I can't believe Bill did that."

"Flustered much 007...I don't think I have ever seen you thus."

They pull up to M's flat and go inside. Once in the door M smells something. "What?"

"I took the liberty to arrange something special. I was planning to say the take away place was closed...I have a meal warmed in the oven...thank god Tanner didn't delay us any further with his forward drink inspired...attack of my love under the mistletoe."

"Attack...well he is not the only one. I guess I am lucky and I have a variety to choose from even if it is completely unprofessional. It smells wonderful James."

Bond grabs her hand and twirls her into an embrace...looking in her eyes with a ravishing smile on his face. "Not as good as you do M."

"Bond...are you sure about this?"

"I have never been more sure of anything in my life. Now lets eat...you are going to need your energy M."

"Oh...really...you do think highly of you abilities don't you."

"I have never had complaints M and I will be giving you far more attention than I have ever given anyone else."

Bond gives her a quick kiss on the lips and moves into her kitchen. M moves to the dining area and looks at the decorations.

"Bond...if I had said no to your advances….how exactly would you have explained all this?"

Bond enters with the food on the tray. "I would have met you here and continued beg for your kisses."

"Really...and that is not at all uncomfortably like stalking. You were convinced I would cave to your advances...weren't you?"

Bond at least has the decency to blush that this could have all backfired if he had not caught her in a moment of holiday weakness of spirit.

"M...we are both lonely on the holidays and I thought I would rather risk it all to get you...to entice you to at least have dinner with me."

"Yes...and you are correct about the loneliness of the holidays. Since Nigel died...I rarely have time enough to go see the children and they are busy with their own lives."

Once they finish eating they retire with the wine to the sofa.

"So here we are M."

"Yes."

Bond stands and puts some music on coming back to the sofa reaching out his hand for her as Elvis sings blue Christmas on the stereo.

M smiles taking his hand and dancing with her most irritatingly handsome, charming, disaster causing agent, she has. The damage she worries about now, is to her heart because she has always felt something special for her wayward pest of a double 0.

Bond is gleefully happy about his current circumstances. M is glowing and so beautiful. But now, how is the evening going to end? He is happy for just this but he would be lying if he said he didn't want more.

"Bond...what is going on here...really. I know that the holidays are a difficult time but is that all that this is?"

"No M...I told you. I have felt this way for a long time and I have been planning this for weeks. I was so grateful that you sent 006 to Spain on that mission and not me."

"I still don't understand why you would want to spend the holiday with a woman old enough to be you mother when there are women that you work with that are interested and far younger."

"Age is but a number woman and your allure is far more than just your incredible good looks. No don't look sour and like I am just seducing you like any other mark. If you want I can list the attributes I love about you M?"

"Bond...what are you talking about and it better not be about my...ahumm my breasts."

"M...I'm shocked. I have never even noticed the way your breasts strain against some of your blouses buttons...causing a gap between buttons, that defy the strength of the string used to construct the often low cut garments. The way they heave when you're angry and don't even mention the tailored cut of many of those suits that hug your hourglass curves. There are days where the mere glimpse of lace and the valley of cleavage your endowments...make me need a cold shower."

M blushes as he looks in her eyes and brushes a thumb against her cheek.

"The lovely deep blue of your eyes and your perfectly arching brows. Your eyes startle and intrigue me more than anything. Your beautiful elegantly chiseled cheekbones contour you beautiful face that only entrances me more as you age. I have never before meet a woman who ages as naturally and beautifully as you. I doubt that the 30 year old version of you could entice me as much as you do in your 60's. You enhance and defy any of societies conventional definitions of beauty and I am not the only one who thinks so."

"Oh really...do tell...I do honestly believe that you are the most handsome man I have ever met in my life. Nigel...he was very handsome but you...you can stop traffic dear boy."

"Tanner...he has also had a crush on you for ages...as you could tell tonight by his drunken kiss."

"That was very unexpected but then again so is this. I wonder what would have happened had Tanner arrived first?"

"M...don't tease my already over stimulated imagination where you are concerned."

"So where do we go from here Bond? An affair...it is entirely not above board...I am watched and it could mean a forced retirement if it is found out that I have taken up with an agent."

"I think we can be discreet until the time in which you choose to retire M. I know there is a mandatory retirement age for 00's and god knows after what happened at Skyfall I doubt I can continue much longer. Almost loosing you to Silva...it triggered the acknowledgement of what was always there. I respected you and wanted to please you so badly because I was in love with you."

"I'm nervous James...it has been a long time...I don't know if I will be able to keep up with you...I will not be like the other women you sleep with."

"I don't care about that M and I do not want you to do anything you are uncomfortable with. I will just hold you all through the night if that is all you want. I will let you dictate the pace if you just allow yourself to enjoy me touching you."

Bond tilts her face up to his as they continue to dance around the room. They kiss and it deepens. They get lost in the sensation as they instinctively move towards the entrance way. M pulls away a moment and laughs.

"Did you maneuver me here just to get me under the mistletoe again."

Bond smiles down at her and begins peppering kisses her down from her forehead and down her face as she tilts her head to the side to allow better access for him to kiss her neck and behind her ear. "I...would never...dream...of making….it that obvious...would I?"

"I think….I...oh christ...James...I think it's...it's…"

"It's what M?"

"Oh stop your bloody smirking Bond...it's time for bed."

"Oh M...this is so sudden."

M pulls away from his mouth that has been distracting her in the most delightful way.

"By the sounds of it dear boy...you have wanted this for far longer than I."

"Yes...M...but you had someone...I didn't."

"You almost did."

"I told you. Vesper was a beautiful but deceitful girl compared to you."

Bond backs her towards the stairs and suddenly lifts her to cradle her in his arms as he carries her up to her bed. Bond begins working on the buttons of her jacket and blouse as she does the same to his pale blue dress shirt.

Occasionally attention is diverted from removing clothing by Bond kisses her passionately. Once they are down to their undergarments they pause.

M blushes under his gaze but is too aroused to care. Bond's arousal is obvious and M reaches out and pulls his pants down and strokes him causing a growling moan to escape his lips.

Bond removes her bra and pushes her gently back on the bed. His lips cover all available skin as he spends minutes blissfully teasing her breasts with his tongue. Bond's hand travels down to her panties as he pushes them down over her hips and begins stroking her.

M pants and groans...it has been far too long. Bond's mouth and fingers work magic on her body. Within minutes M shudders through her first orgasm...it rolls over her gently making her gasp in pleasure as her heart beats hard in her breast for him.

Bond watches is wonder as her orgasm takes her...she is stunning as her body arches to his touch. A gentle gasp of his name as her pleasure takes her.

"M...that was beautiful."

M chuckles. "James...I...I...oh kiss me damn it!"

James smiles as his mouth moves torturously slowly between her breasts again. He licks and sucks on the pale pink buds as she caresses his hair with one hand as the other draws lazy circles on his shoulder.

M's legs cradle Bond's body as she feels his erection press up against her sex. Bond sucks harder and M pulls his head closer to her breast moaning as her pleasure builds again.

M reaches her limits and pulls his head from her breast and to her lips. Bond is more than willing to oblige as he moves closer and nudges her entrance.

"M… M… are you sure?"

"Yes...oh yes...christ a million times yes!"

Bond eases into her slowly...allowing her to adjust. The incredible feeling of finally being inside her...the woman he loves...is a mixture of pain and pleasure. The slow progress is painful as he resists the need to rut away and find a release... the built up has been agonisingly pleasurable.

They move together slowly as Bond makes love to M for the first time. The speed and pace increases as M spurs him on with her sexy voice...panting words of encouragement.

"James...love...my golden boy...yes...oh god yes...harder love...please...I…"

"M...are you almost there? I cannot hold back much longer...christ you are unbelievably sexy...M...M...M."

M screams his name and Bond follow soon after when his orgasm hits him so hard he sees stars and collapse on top of her panting into her neck.

James kisses her neck and collarbone as he rolls off her pulling her to rest half on top of him.

"Merry Christmas M."

M takes a glance at the clock beside her bed 12:01. "I guess you are right...Merry Christmas James."

"This is the best Christmas present ever Olivia."

M looks at him and smiles...she likes the way her name sounds when he says it.

"All this because of a silly elf hat."

"Don't call it silly...I plan to have it on my head every day from now on...it inspired the best Christmas of my life after all."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays and Happy New Year 2014.


End file.
